Magitek Factory Upgrades
Ben is informed as to the location of a Magitek Factory. He takes Warren #2 to be upgraded there, Briar and Drake tag along in case something goes wrong. (Scenario run by Amber) Involves TF of 3 characters: 1 robot TF and 2 upgrades for robots Amber at 11:14 PM It is night, when Ben's leading to where the Factory should be leads them to... a field. With nothing apparently there. (Makitek Factory quest) Warren 11:15 PM (awesome!) Drake 11:16 PM Following after Ben with his gear- Armor and poleaxe in hand, even. And the two backup small axe's attached to his sides. And the satchel bag. Seeing the field, and glancing around, Drake glanced towards Ben. "You sure this is the place?" Kyrio 11:16 PM (I also only have about an hour) Warren 11:17 PM Warren had his new weapons strung to his back, and his shortsword and rapier around his waist, all held on by leather belts, the only real clothing the robot wore. Amber 11:17 PM (We can pause if need be) A small herd of horses casually wander about in the distance. All is peaceful. The moonlight glints oddly off the horses upon closer look, revealing their metallic nature.. Kyrio 11:18 PM Ben nods, "Yeah, it's around here somewhere. The location wasn't super exact." Briar 11:19 PM Briar flies along beside the other, still wearing that tech headpiece he got from syd's tower. Maybe not the best idea.(edited) (Totally an invitation btw) Amber 11:19 PM There is a whirring noise as Briar shows up above them! Wait, it's mecha-Briar! It looks exactly like the one Briar fought before. The whirring is from propellor blades in it's wings, it flies like a drone, it seems. Drake 11:20 PM Glancing up and blinking towards the... Mechanical-Briar for a moment, he was confused for about several seconds, then glanced towards Ben. "Well.... Seem's like a good direction regardless..." Warren 11:21 PM Warren looked over to the horses curious, reaching out a paw. "I wou... really want to pet those." Briar 11:22 PM Briar does not notice the change. Kyrio 11:22 PM "The mechanisms will get more plentiful and overtake more of nature as we go." Ben says, "These things are kind of Borg-ing up the place." Amber 11:23 PM The snake drone turns and flies away. Part of the ground in the distance raises up like an elevator. A new horse comes clomping out.. Briar 11:24 PM (Oh, think I got confused there) Drake 11:24 PM Blinks slowly and watches the Elevator, then turned towards Ben as the Horse exits. "Alright.... so... We're at the right place..." He started. "But it's, uh... Underground." Briar 11:25 PM (Briar didn't get TFed a new robo-Briar appeared right?) Amber 11:25 PM (Uh huh. Looked like the last one he fought) Warren 11:25 PM "Well, there is only one way to go about this." Warren looked about before stepping out into the plain, waving his paws and calling out. "Helloooo?! Robo-factory?" Amber 11:26 PM Out from the opening steps something that looks an awful lot like Terra. "State purpose." Briar 11:26 PM "Umm, exploration?" Warren 11:26 PM He blinked in surprise as a winged dragonling bot appeared, giving it a little wave. "H-hello there! I am uh, Warrenbot." Kyrio 11:27 PM "Bunny Bot here wants an upgrade." Ben says, "Maybe something in Dolby Digital?" Amber 11:27 PM It goes "Upgrade. Report inside." and then turns and wanders back in.. Drake 11:29 PM Tilts his head, and watches the robot step into the Elevator- Or something. He shrugged, and glanced towards Ben and Warren. "Following your lead here...." Kyrio 11:29 PM "Be sure to uh... not get on any assembly lines." Ben says, stepping forward. Warren 11:29 PM He glanced to the others. "I could ah, also..." He made a tinny sound like a gulp before stepping in, a part of him hoped the rest of the party would follow too. The blankness of the robot unnerved him. "So w-where does the factory come from?" Briar 11:30 PM Briar follows along keeping to the air Amber 11:30 PM It's a large circular chamber with just the robot Terra in it. But it could raise/lower lots larger things. It starts to sink back into the ground... Warren 11:31 PM He paused and waved to the Terrabot. "Hello?" Kyrio 11:31 PM "Wonder where these things are getting their designs from." Ben says, stepping onto the platform before it gets too low. "Well come on" Amber 11:31 PM Terrabot> You have already been acknowledged. Briar 11:31 PM Sighing Briar lands on the platform Drake 11:31 PM Had followed every one, and listened- And watched around his surroundings for the time being. Waiting- Warren 11:31 PM pausing for a moment, he thought of something else. "State origin!" Amber 11:34 PM Terrabot offers "Here." As the thing sinks into the ground, a door opens upon a massive chamber. Lots of magitek creatures of every sort are around, including more Terras, Briars, and some Miranda's and Dalims. There's a section where animals seem to be getting converted over to magitek... and also a place where new ones seem to be getting constructed. Massively looming over it all is a magitek creature, a 10 headed hydralike thing, looking all around at everything. Magitek Base Node Hydra: Level 35*** Kyrio 11:34 PM "So. Taking bets on whether Syd's adventure actually took place in the game." Ben says Briar 11:35 PM "...in that tower that Syd took a few of us, there was a scanner that scanned us and then popped out robo-copies of us. That where they must have gotten our scans from." Amber 11:35 PM (Syd> I never said it didn't! I think I made some sorta remark like 'who can say'.) Drake 11:35 PM Stared at the Magic tech Hydra with the ten heads. "....No one do anything stupid...." He stated simply, glancing towards each of them. "If it comes down to it- We do not fight. We run. Am I clear?" Amber 11:36 PM Terrabot points "The upgrade chamber is that way." Meanwhile Briar gets some ping noises in his ears. Unit S001(F), status destroyed. Briar 11:36 PM "...yeah. Loud and clear..." Warren 11:36 PM Warren whistled as he looked up to the Hydra, looking amazed. "That is awesome... I am getting the feeling that this is like, another another dimension we stepped into, like another one that crossed into ours." Kyrio 11:37 PM "That's basically what got us into this mess to begin with, Warren." Ben says, "And yeah yeah, don't aggro the raid boss. I get it." Briar 11:38 PM Briar swivels his head around searching for the voices origin Amber 11:38 PM The rest of the magitek creatures are of varying levels, but thankfully, none of them are acting particularly agressive. Briar hears Scanning: Errors found, report to upgrade chamber Briar 11:39 PM (I personally forgot Briar was wearing it for so long, that I'm saying Briar also forgot) Drake 11:39 PM Tilts his head again, and nods once or twice. "Good." He returned to being that 'guard' type of guy now. Staying silent and watching, and occasionally glancing around to keep an eye on the surroundings. Awareness and all that. Amber 11:39 PM (It fits him perfectly!) Terrabot goes "Move to assigned location." Sounding a tad annoyed they're just standing there. Kyrio 11:40 PM "What's your issue, birdboy?" Ben asks the flying snake Briar 11:40 PM (Plus I like unwilling/unknowing TF) Kyrio 11:40 PM "Could you point us in the right direction? Kind of got ... GPS errors or whatever." Ben says Briar 11:41 PM "Just wondering what they meant is all..." Amber 11:41 PM Terrabot points them towards an opening again. The real Terra is lots friendlier, but it only scanned her body, not her brain. Besides, we've got enough clones. Kyrio 11:42 PM "Alright already." Ben says, "And they say I'm rude." Warren 11:42 PM Looking around, Warren started to walk towards the opening quietly. Drake 11:42 PM Nodded, and nudged Ben, and Warren lightly. "Come on, no pissing off the robots..." He stated simply. "They outnumber us....~" He followed shortly there after. Briar 11:42 PM Briar flies behind them. Kyrio 11:43 PM Ben moves forward Amber 11:43 PM The 'Upgrade Chamber' seems to have a bunch of tubes, a couple have magitek creatures in parts in them being scanned and repaired and stuff. Wandering around is a large metal beetle. As they enter, it turns and walks towards them. It's like a tank on legs. Moreso than Drake. Warren 11:44 PM The bunny bot waved up to him with a little smile. "Hello there! How are you doing?" Amber 11:45 PM The beetle peers down a the rabbit and SCANNING RAYS flow over him. A screen nearby pops up with a 'scan' of Warren's body, with a bunch of Error and lines pointing at various bits of him. "Better than you." It is a... Hercules beetle? The kind with a big horn thing. Kyrio 11:46 PM "Hey it's rude to scan things without consent." Ben says Warren 11:46 PM He blinked and looked down to himself as the errors appear all over him. "Oh, oh dear. What does all that mean?" Drake 11:47 PM Blinks slowly, and tilts his head slightly. Holy.... A lot of these Robot's were pricks. He shifted and adjusted himself, waiting still, and watching. Amber 11:47 PM The bettle goes "It means report to chamber one." and it points a foot... thing at one of the chambers. Then it turns and scans Briar, WITHOUT ASKING. Warren 11:48 PM He nodded slowly before waving to his friends and walking towards the chamber. Briar 11:48 PM "Ah! You shouldn't... split up..." Kyrio 11:48 PM "Godspeed, Whirren." Ben says, "I hope you like your new self." Amber 11:49 PM The screen displays an image of Briar with like, all of him except his head plate redded out as Error. "You are a mess, report to chamber 2." Drake 11:50 PM Tilts his head slightly, and chuckles lightly for a moment, and shifts again to not get stiff leg's. He waves to Warren a moment. "Hope this doesn't take too long...." Kyrio 11:50 PM "If you wanna stay organic, I'd advise against going into any of those things." Ben says (I got 5 minutes left) Briar 11:51 PM "Is it a... permanent deal?" Briar says anxiously Amber 11:51 PM Report to Chamber 2 Report to chamber 2 Report to Chamber 2 keeps going through Briar's head as the thing turns and scans Ben.. Kyrio 11:52 PM "Probably. At least until you get out of the game. Or find a way to reverse it." Ben shrugs, sighing as it's scanned. "Might be a tier up though" Amber 11:52 PM The bettle goes "Outdated Model, report to chamber 3." Briar 11:53 PM Briar jerks slightly in the air. He should really go to Chamber 2... There was something about that but... he flies into the chamber.(edited) Kyrio 11:53 PM "What do you think, Dad? Should I get upgraded?" Ben asks Drake with a tongue sticking out of its mouth Drake 11:53 PM Shrugged, and smirked down towards Ben for a moment- Sticking his tongue out. "That is truly up to you- Son~" He teased. "Upgrade? Stay as you are?" Kyrio 11:54 PM "... Maybe I'll need it. After what happened..." Ben mutters Amber 11:54 PM As Warren steps into the chamber, the door closes. As does Briar. Hiding them from sight. A bunch of arms come down and take Warren apart piece by piece... thankfully the same doesn't happen to Briar. Instead he gets clamped in place and some needles slipped into him. The bettle turns to face Drake.. Drake 11:55 PM Drake glances towards the Beetle, and moves to lean down towards it. "I'm not here for Upgrading." He stated simply- "Don't even think about it...." He shrugged again, nodding towards Ben. "Again, that is up to you. This is you now- What do you want?" Amber 11:56 PM The beetle announces "Organics should be taken to Processing." Kyrio 11:56 PM Ben nods. And makes it's way toward the chamber. "Be careful, Drake." Briar 11:56 PM Briar feels a calm flow through him as he relaxes. Nothing wrong about this, just some simple maintenance Kyrio 11:56 PM (Gotta go! Do what you like with Ben's design. Just no mental stuff.) Drake 11:56 PM "Processing..." He started, and blinked slowly. "And what if I have no interest in being made into a 'Magictech'?" Amber 11:57 PM A feeling similar to one Warren had before though smoother, since not done by an awkward potion. As his insides start to turn into machinery. Briar 11:57 PM (Mental stuff is a-ok with me) Amber 11:57 PM (I'll wait for you and do it with you!) Kyrio 11:57 PM (Might have to do it tomorrow then) Warren 11:57 PM Warrens eyes would widen within the chamber as wires attatching themselves to his head, his body going limp, but still standing. Amber 11:57 PM (That's fine, I can work on the others and pause things after that) Drake 11:58 PM Shifts in place, looking over the chambers, and watching- Waiting one way or another meanwhile. Amber 11:58 PM "Irrelevant." The Beetle answers. But thankfully dealing with Drake doesn't seem to be it's job, so it wanders to oversee the current upgrades. Drake 11:59 PM "Irrelevant to you maybe..." He stated simply, and adjusted himself again- waiting still. And looking over the Chambers of the trio.- April 20, 2019 Amber at 12:00 AM Briar feels it's whole body turning to metal, wings being detacted, painlessly, and new ones plugged in... Warren meanwhile, other than his head part being stuck with wires, gets completely taken apart, one couldn't recognize him any longer. Drake 12:03 AM (Pausing here may be a good idea.*) Amber at 12:03 AM (Depends on if the two want their TF's finished or not, would have to pause after that. Briar 12:04 AM (I'd prefer mine finished now if your up for it) Warren 12:05 AM The rabbit would absently stick out his arm for it to be removed, or his paws, not seeming to care or even be aware that his body was being pulled into pieces and replaced. Amber at 12:05 AM (Alright, but we'll be pausing so everyone can react to them later.) Once Briar looks pretty much exactly like all the others, a thing plugs into his head. Restoring programing. Briar is filled with thoughts of.. scouting, scanning. Reporting such things back to whoever it considers to be 'in charge'. Thankfully the programing sort of assume sother programming, so it doesn't automatically make him loyal to the magitek or such... Briar 12:08 AM This... something in the back of his mind said this was capital b Bad but... why? It felt nice... Amber at 12:09 AM Briar has gained the skill Scanner Reveal data about target. Briar has gained the skill Networked Can sense nearby Magitek units. If one is attacked, is compelled to assist. Though can be resisted. Briar 12:09 AM (Yessssss More SSSSkillsss) Amber at 12:10 AM However, since Briar already seemed to be an established unit, he's not 'evolved' just yet, and becomes Scout Serpent Lvl 5 (And that's it for now, Briar will get out of his chamber next time on... CONVERGENCE) Briar 12:14 AM (Wooooo) Amber at 12:21 AM It seems most, if not all, of Warren's body has been discarded, a new torso is constructed. Sleeker and larger. Not really male or female. Then longer legs are clicked onto it. Digitigrade, and looks like they'd be powerful for leaping and/or kicking Warren at 12:24 AM His new paws would twitch slightly as he kicked them in the air, testing them. Amber at 12:24 AM New arms are added and a new head is constructed around the remains of his former head. New ears are clicked on, large, overall making him look sorta like a lopunny. Warren at 12:25 AM The bunny would move each of the limbs at they are added, testing their mobility to see if it is correct. Amber at 12:26 AM The ears have installed speakers and scanners. And fingers are a bit clawsy. Warren at 12:30 AM The bunny robot would reach out with each claw, grasping at the air slightly before putting them down. Amber at 12:33 AM AND THEN... things were paused for now. Kyrio at 12:33 AM (heh right as I got back too. :V thanks for the rps everyone! good night) Amber at 12:33 AM (Well, I was mostly pausing for you, I can go if you want?) Kyrio at 12:35 AM (Sure if you're up for it still ^^) Amber at 12:35 AM (Alrighty.) The tube closes on Ben! Briar's tube opens, however to reveal... a new scout bot! Briar 12:36 AM (Sorry I'm about to turn in)(edited) Amber at 12:36 AM (Into... a robot?) Briar 12:36 AM (into bed) Ed Lizard Lv. 9 at 12:37 AM (not sure metal beds are very comfy) Kyrio at 12:38 AM (it's alright this is mostly for me right now I think) Amber at 12:40 AM Arms grab Ben and he is disassembled piece by piece. While a wire plugs into his head. Kyrio at 12:41 AM Ben feels a discomfort but seems somewhat used to the idea of being pulled apart. "Pff. As if I wanted your dumb programming anyway." It mutters. Amber at 12:42 AM Poor Drake isn't getting to do much right now. But as Warren is released, he's given the command.. Report organic to processing. Kyrio at 12:45 AM "And everyone lived happily ever after under a single hive mind with no individuality!" Ben says sarcastically as images flash before its eyes "What sort of robot society doesn't prepare for an ice age?" It yawns Amber at 12:49 AM Parts start being re-assembled over Ben. It looks like most of them are new. Kyrio at 12:50 AM "Alright, finally getting to the good part." It says Ben pauses a moment.. "Protection of other units from physical and magical harm." It states. "Oh and electrical generation" Warren at 12:53 AM The bunny looked about confused for a moment, before his eyes flicked and he began to step towards Drake, giving him a small wave. "Hey, organic! You need to report to proccessing." Drake 12:54 AM Waves back to Warren for a moment or two. Before he blinks, and tilts his head a moment. "....I'm not being made into a mechanical being..." He stated simply. "Welcome back regardless Warren-." (Posts will vary. Stuff.) Amber at 12:57 AM Parts are clipped back onto him. He feels his body being reconstructed, though it is obviously different... Warren at 1:00 AM He blinked, looking abit confused as he heard the name. "I am Rab-Bot Level OneTier Two, and you are going to report to processing, a mechanical body is far better than..." He motioned to the Drakes form. "This sorry Display." Amber at 1:00 AM Ben feels larger, but it's not that large, and hard to tell so far. Ben gains skill Networked Can sense nearby Magitek, if they are attacked must resist compulsion to aid Ben gains skill Energy shield Electrical shield absorbs damage before failing. Weak to water The chamber opens to reveal a new Ben. He is a larger, lizardlike creature. His shoulders have retractable energy emmitters that create his new shield. His tail now sprouts one as well to fire an electrical attack. Overall, he looks like an upgraded form of his old body, which isn't odd considering he is now... Magitek Lizard lvl 1* Kyrio at 1:06 AM "Networked? Ugh, annoying but not unfixable." Ben says, "I guess I did say 'other units'. I wonder what it would have said if I claimed I was meant to protect organics." Amber at 1:08 AM Ben gets the order Escort organic to processing Through his new Network ability(edited) Kyrio at 1:08 AM "Yeah sure I'll get right on that." Ben says Warren Lv 9 at 1:09 AM Rabbot looked over with some relief. "Oh Good, hey, we got this big guy here who won't go to processing on his own. Is it okay to bruise them a little first? We can buff it out later, right."(edited) Drake 1:10 AM "I don't care. I'm not being changed...." He stated simply. He stared at the Robot bunny still. Amber at 1:11 AM The beetle doesn't seem to care, not it's job. So you guys are saved by the magitek stuff having departments. Kyrio at 1:12 AM actually new orders, we're to escort this organic to the town named 'Convergence'. Your new objective is to place yourself in the community and... collect data on their... um.. activities. Ben sends the rabbot through the network. "Okay, Drake, I think we're done here." Warren Lv 9 at 1:15 AM He looked down at the lizard for a moment before nodding, with a tinny huff, to some dirty organic dwelling? Affirmative. Well go to this 'Convergence'. Ed Lizard Lv. 9 at 1:17 AM (Well, first wait for your new snek bot and you'll be ready to go!) Amber at 1:19 AM There is a rack of weapons for newly upgraded units to take along. Warrens old weapons have been placed there to recover as well. New items include Electro Axe Shock Sword Stun baton and Needle Sprayer. There is no armor becuase Magitek things tend to ahve that built in. Kyrio at 1:21 AM Ben is still a quadruped, so it doesn't really have a use for weapons Warren Lv 9 at 1:22 AM he flicked his claws out, reaching about and lifted up the stun baton before grabbing the drill as well, inspecting it. Amber at 1:22 AM Stun Baton Does no damage, but may incapacitate a creaeture for a short time. Drake 1:23 AM (I'm going through a thing- And I'm pausing on my end.) Kyrio at 1:23 AM (Alright I'll pause here too) Amber at 1:23 AM (Yeah, need to collect Briar anyway) (Thanks for playing, guys) Drake 2:29 PM Drake watched Ben and Rabbot and nodded once or twice to Ben. "Yeah. Lets just get out of here. Where's.... That flying snake being?" Warren Lv 9 at 2:47 PM Rabbot thumped his foot on the floor rapidly as he stared between them, this felt so wrong, just letting an organic walk around unproccessed. Kyrio at 2:49 PM (We might need to get Miranda to work on this guy a bit. :V) Amber at 2:50 PM (All three of them got different levels of brain alteration for different reasons) Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 2:54 PM Another message appears in front of the new scout snake: Skill Bite has transformed into Skill Injection! Skill Rest has transformed into Skill Mode! Do to high level in Skill Paint Tail Skill Copier has been attained. {Warning}: Skill Paint Tail has become unavailable! Amber at 2:55 PM (Briar didn't get completely reprogrammed because... he's a scout drone that's not considered to be very smart in the first place....) Kyrio at 2:56 PM (Oh no who will dye our fabrics now?) Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 2:56 PM The chamber door opens and out flies a brand new scout drone ...new upgrades seem fine... but couldn't they have done some kind of limb upgrade? Oh hey guys Amber at 2:57 PM Unlike the other two, Briar is not given an order to 'escort organic to processing' because that's not his job. He's supposed to scout and report data. Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 2:58 PM You notice Briar's characteristic rainbow tail has... become normal colored! Warren Lv 9 at 3:02 PM Rabbot looked up to Briar. "Are you on this... assignment as well?" Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 3:04 PM Assignment? ...you mean getting upgraded? If robots could look confused this one would. Amber at 3:07 PM There is still a Axe Sword and Sprayer on the weapons rack. Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 3:08 PM Briar looks at the weapons, seeing if there's a way for him to use them(edited) Amber at 3:12 PM Sadly, the weapons are for people with hands. Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 3:12 PM Briarobot sulks in a corner. Kyrio at 3:13 PM "Just go with it, Briar." Ben says before looking at Drake, "Let's go home." Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 3:13 PM Um ok... Kyrio at 3:14 PM "I'm glad we managed to get through this place without needing to fight, but I'm glad you came a long." It says to the blacksmith. Drake 3:18 PM Nods once or twice, and adjusts himself. "I'm ready to go home. Yeah." Kyrio at 3:18 PM (End of quest?)(edited) Amber at 3:19 PM (As long as they don't attack anything on the way out) Ed Lizard Lv. 9 at 3:19 PM (LEEROOOOOOOOY JJJJEEEEEENKIIIIINSSSSSS) Briar Sct Srpnt Lvl 5 at 3:19 PM (Yeah thats not happening) (Lerobot Jenkins?)(edited) Category:Events Category:Semi-Important Events